In order to mount a semiconductor chip on a carrier, it may also be necessary for the semiconductor chip to be pressed against the carrier. For example, during the production of diffusion-soldered or sintered bonds (for example with the low-temperature bonding “LTB” technique) between a semiconductor chip and a carrier, but also when using other bonding technologies, particularly highly reliable semiconducting modules can be produced when the pressing is carried out with a specific minimum pressing force.
During pressing, however, the risk arises that the application tool may damage a passivation layer of the semiconductor chip, so that in the course of time moisture can reach the semiconductor body of the semiconductor chip. Furthermore, such damage may degrade the dielectric strength of the semiconductor chip. On the other hand, it is desirable to press as large as possible a region of the semiconductor chip onto the carrier, in order to achieve an extensive high-quality bond. This is advantageous for example during the production of power semiconductor modules, since in this case power semiconductor chips having very large base areas are used as semiconductor chips.